Je crois que je t'aime
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Tenma déprime... Il aimerait tellement dire à Tsurugi ce qu'il ressent... Mais tout ça s'avère être plus dur que prévu.


Tenma Matsukaze rentrait chez lui après une journée au collège et un entraînement de foot. Il était épuisé, et tout ce qu'il attendait c'était d'être rentrée et de s'affaler sur son lit. Il ne se sentait pas trop bien. Il marchait le long des rues qui se succédaient, et arriva enfin à sa maison. Il monta directement en haut après avoir adressé un bref "Salut, c'est moi!" à Aki. Celle-ci lui demanda si la journée s'était bien passée, mais trop tard, il s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Le jeune garçon se coucha sur son lit et regarda son chien qui jouait avec une balle. Il se releva pour le caresser et lui dit en même temps:

\- Toi au moins tu as de la chance, tu ne dois pas passer ta vie à étudier des trucs qui ne servent à rien et à t'épuiser à l'entraînement de foot!

Son chien le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Oui, je sais, bien sûr que j'aime le foot, mais parfois c'est épuuuuiiiisant...

Il regarda et caresssa l'animal qui l'observait toujours.

\- Et puis... Tu ne dois pas passer la journée près de quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui ne t'aimera sans doute jamais en retour...

Sur ses mots, il se leva et se recoucha sur son lit. Quelques larmes chaudes commençaient à couler sur ses joues douces.

\- Tsurugi...

Le chien s'approcha de son maître; C'était peut-être un chien, mais il comprenait la tristessse de Tenma...

\- Tenma, à table! Cria Aki de la cuisine.

Comme celui-ci ne descendait pas, elle alla voir dans sa chambre. Elle frappa et ouvrit la porte, et s'aperçu que le capitaine de Raimon dormait comme un bébé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon_ , pensa Aki en souriant. _On dirait un ange..._ Elle referma doucement la porte, préférant le laisser dans ses doux rêves.

Le lendemain matin, quand notre héros se réveilla, il s'aperçu vite qu'il était en retard. La ponctualité n'était pas son fort, on dirait. Il mit son uniforme et prit son sac en quatrième vitesse, avant de descendre les escaliers en courant.

\- Aki, je suis super en retard! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé?!

La jeune femme parut surprise.

\- Mais... Voyons Tenma, on est samedi!

\- Quoi...?!

\- C'est dingue comme tu me rappelles Mark, quand il avait ton âge! Dit-elle en riant.

Cela redonna le sourire à Tenma. Pour lui, c'était comme un compliment!

\- Bon, bah... Je remonte me changer, du coup!

Il remonta dans sa chambre et mit un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues gris et violet à la place de son uniforme (Ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux ;p). Comme il ne savait pas quoi faire, et en plus il était 8h du matin, il descendit regarder la télévision. Il voulait regarder un truc bête, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il regarda la télé une heure, deux heures, trois heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Aki vienne s'en mêler.

\- Voyons, Tenma, tu ne peux pas faire autre chose que de regarder la télé?! Tu es assis là depuis ce matin!

\- Oui, bon, ça va. Je vais m'entraîner dans le jardin, tiens!

Sur ce, il coura dans le jardin et commença à dribbler avec le ballon qui se trouvait sur l'herbe. Une heure plus tard, Aki l'appela pour déjeuner.

\- J'arrive!

Il arriva dans la salle à manger et s'assit à la table.

\- Mmm, j'ai super faim en plus!

\- En même temps, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir et presque rien ce matin!

après avoir fini de manger, le jeune adolescent allait retourner s'entraîner, quand Aki le questionna:

\- Au fait, Tenma, quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as beaucoup regardé la télé ce matin, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, et tu ne t'es presque pas entraîné. Et puis tu n'as presque pas parlé pendant le repas, tu semblais ailleurs... Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

Tenma hésita quelques secondes, puis il dit finalement:

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas!

\- Je sens que tu me caches quelques chose, Matsukaze Tenma! Tu sais, tu peux me parler, et en plus j'ai beaucoup aidé Raimon quand j'étais plus jeune en tant que manager.

Tenma hésita encore. Bien sûr, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Aki n'était pas dans les premières personnes à qui il voulait parler de ses problèmes sentimentaux.

\- Ben... C'est juste des petits problèmes dans l'équipe, c'est tout...

\- Tu sais, tu devrais sortir en ville pour te changer les idées. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Aoi (c'est Skie en fr), tiens? Vous êtes assez proches tous les deux, il me semble!

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais l'appeler et lui dire que je la rejoins devant chez elle.

\- Bonne idée! Allez, amuse-toi bien! Dit Aki en souriant.

Ainsi, Tenma appela son amie de toujours et coura la rejoindre devant son domicile.

\- Allez, Tenma, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!

Aoi et Tenma étaient assis à la table d'un café, au Soleil, en plein centre-ville d'Inazuma.

\- C'est... À cause d'un des joueurs de l'équipe.

\- Mmmmh... Laisse-moi deviner... Tsurugi, c'est ça?

\- Hein? Comment tu sais? Ça se voit tant que ça?! S'exclama Tenma en rougissant.

\- Bah, un peu... Tu passes ton temps à le regarder!

Tenma rougit de plus belle.

\- Haha, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'étonnerai que les autres joueurs de l'équipe s'en soit aperçus! Ils sont tout le temps concentrés à s'entraîner. Moi je l'ai remarqué parce que je suis tout le temps sur le banc à analyser les performances de chacun, et que je te connais depuis que je suis toute petite!

\- Tu... Tu ne le diras à personne, hein?

\- Tenma, il faudrait que tu lui avoues tes sentiments! Si ça se trouve il ressent la même chose pour toi.

\- Ça va pas?! J'ai trop peur! Je suis sûr qu'il va me rejetter!

\- Mais non, Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

 _Bididibipbipbip_...

\- Oh, c'est ma mère qui m'appelle! Excuse, je réponds.

\- Vas-y...

\- Allô, maman..? Quoi, maintenant? C'est que... Je suis avec Tenma, là... Bon, okay...

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Elle voulait quoi?

\- Elle doit absolument partir pour son travail, une affaire urgente. Et du coup, je dois retourner chez moi tout de suite pour garder mon petit frère...

\- Oh, dommage!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison pour le garder avec moi!

\- Non, désolé, je me sens un peu fatigué, là _(même si j'ai beaucoup dormi cette nuit)..._ Je préfère rentrer chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu viens? Dit-elle en se levant.

\- En fait je vais rester ici quelques minutes, j'ai besoin de réfléchir... Et puis je suis bien ici sur cette terrasse.

\- Comme tu veux! Bon, bah... À lundi, du coup. Et bonne chance avec Tsurugi. Je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiète pas! Dit-elle en partant.

Les joues de Tenma devinrent écarlates encore une fois. À chaque fois qu'Aoi prononçait ce nom, ça lui faisait comme un choc. Assis au Soleil à siroter une limonade, il pensait à celui qu'il aimait. Comment il était beau, attirant... Comment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui... Il aimerai tellement sentir son corps contre le sien, leurs lèvres se toucher, se dévorer... Tenma se sorti de ses pensées utopiques et finit sa limonade, avant de s'engager dans les rues du centre-ville pour rentrer chez lui.

Notre jeune héros marchait en regardant les vitrines des magasins. Des jouets, des vêtements, des bibelots, des trucs qui sont cools mais qui ne servent à rien... Tout ça ne servait qu'à le faire penser à autre chose qu'à son bel Apollon. Et justement, quand on parle du loup... Tenma regarda devant lui et vit Tsurugi et son grand frère. (enfin, les frères Tsurugi, logiquement.) il fit demi-tour en une fraction de secondes mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà été remarqué. _Pourquoi faut-il que lui, il se trouve au même endroit que moi, au même moment..?_ Pensa le capitaine de Raimon. ( Mais parce que tu es dans une Fanfiction, mon ptit Tenma, et que sinon il n'y aurai pas d'histoire! )

\- Hey, mais c'est Tenma là-bas, non? Dit Yuuichi ( Le grand, hein. pas le petit ;p. Et je vous rappelle qu'on est pas au début de chrono stone, donc Yuuichi est toujours en fauteuil roulant à cause de ses jambes!)

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit son petit frère. Hey, Tenma!

Tenma se retourna et les vit qui s'approchaient de lui. Il avait juste envie de FUIR.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Bah euh... Je me promène, quoi... Et vous..?

\- Pour une fois, on m'a laissé sortir de l'hôpital pour quelques heures, donc on est venus ici avec Kyousuke pour qu'il me fasse visiter un peu le centre-ville. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes jambes... Dit Tenma. Ça doit être dur de ne plus pouvoir jouer au foot...

Oops. Tenma avait dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Kyousuke baissa la tête et fixa le sol.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, voyons. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, ajouta-t-il en regardant son frère.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Dit Tenma rouge de honte.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux venir avec nous? Nous allons dans un café, tu peux venir si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est bon. Désolé, mais je dois rentrer tout de suite. À la prochaine. À... À lundi, Tsurugi.

Et il s'en alla. Dans les rues remplies de maisons, alors qu'il avait quitté le centre-ville, Tenma repensa à ce qu'il avait dit. Quel idiot! Il savait très bien que si Yuuichi ne pouvait plus jouer au foot, c'était à cause de Kyousuke... Et pourtant, il a fallu qu'il blesse une des seules personnes qu'il ne voulait absolument pas blesser. La vie est vraiment injuste parfois...

 _Au même moment, dans le centre-ville..._

\- Dis-moi Kyousuke, j'ai l'impression que ça t'a vraiment blessé ce que t'a dit Tenma tout à l'heure...

L'intéressé ne répondit qu'en tournant la tête.

\- Et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il t'intéresse plus que je ne le crois!

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Yuuichi sourit. Il connaissait son petit frère par cœur.

\- Comme tu veux... Mais en tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il a dit. Et puis il était gêné quand on est venu le voir, surtout quand toi tu l'as appelé...

Tsurugi Kyousuke commençait à trouver ça vraiment embarassant.

\- Ah, tu rougis! Dit le grand frère en rigolant.

\- Nan, je ne rougis pas!

\- Tu vois petit frère, ça ça s'appelle l'amour. Je le vois dans tes yeux que ce garçon te plaît. Et à ta place je ferais vite quelque chose!

Kyousuke ne répondit pas. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, Yuuichi ne croira que ce qu'il pense. Et ça l'énèrvait énormément, surtout quand son grand frère avait touché juste... Comme maintenant.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être un tout petit peu... Finit par dire l'attaquant.

\- Ah-ha, je le savais! Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à te forcer à lui avouer tes sentiments! Dit l'aîné en riant.

\- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver!

Mais autant les deux frères s'entendaient bien, autant à ce moment-là Tenma était en train de broyer du noir...

Tenma était rentré chez lui, et s'était immédiatement réfugié dans un petit endroit chaud et où il se sentait protégé: Sous sa couette. Des larmes coulaient sur son beau visage, pour toutes les peines qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aimait une seule personne, et cette personne était peut-être en train de le détester. Non pas que pour ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, mais aussi pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas osé tout lui avouer. Il aimait Tsurugi passionnément, mais pourtant il était persuadé que ce n'était pas réciproque. Alors, là, oui, il voulait passer le restant de sa vie dans son lit.

Le téléphone sonna. Aki alla répondre...

\- Oui, allô..? Tenma...? Euh, il est dans sa chambre je crois... Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher...? Bon, d'accord, je lui dirai...Au revoir!

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Tenma?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tenma, il y a un ami qui vient ici dans un instant! Il vient de me téléphoner!

Quand soudain, la jeune femme sentit une légère odeur de brûlé...

\- Oh non, mon poulet au four! Dit-elle en courant vers la cuisine.

Tenma n'avait presque rien comprit à ce que venait de lui dire Aki. À part "vient ici", "instant" et "téléphoner", il n'avait comprit aucun autre mot, enfoui sous sa couette comme une marmotte qui hiberne. Bah, peu importe. ça ne devait pas être important.

Tsurugi ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il avait ramené son grand frère à l'hôpital, et celui-ci l'avait harcelé pour qu'il aille voir Tenma et tout lui dire. Ce que Tsurugi avait accepté. En bel imbécile qu'il était. Bon. Il souffla et frappa à la porte de la maison; Ce fût bien sûr Aki qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Euh, bonjour... Je suis Tsurugi, je suis venu pour voir Tenma, je vous ai appelé tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr! Monte, il doit être dans sa chambre. Désolé si je ne peux pas t'accompagner, mais là j'ai un poulet qui vient de brûler!

Et Tsurugi monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Tenma. Il frappa à la porte, mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Il ouvra doucement la porte.

\- Euh... Tenma...?

Il vit une sorte de gros truc bizarre qui bougeait sous la couette. Il s'approcha et souleva la couette en question.

\- Tenma?

\- AAAAAARGHH! Tsu... Tsuru... Tsurugi!

\- Oui, bravo, c'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle!

\- Mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?!

\- Eh bien... Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose.

Tsurugi s'asseya juste à côté de Tenma, mais aucun autre mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

\- Tu voulais m'avouer quoi?

Tsurugi ne pouvait pas articuler un mot.

\- Eh bien... Je... euh, je... je...

\- Tu...?

\- Je... Euh...

C'était trop dur. Alors il regarda le jeune adolescent assit à côté de lui, qui le regardait lui aussi. Il était tellement mignon avec ses joues rougies et ses yeux gris! Et son visage... Irrésistible. Tant pis. Il tente ça. Il ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Tsurugi prit le visage de tenma de sa main droite, tandis qu'il prit sa main de sa main gauche.

\- Tenma...

Et il l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec addiction comme un vampire qui délecte le sang de sa proie. Il se détacha pour voir le visage écarlate de sa moitié, qui visiblement venait de buguer.

\- Tsu... Tsurugi...

Cette fois-ci, c'est Tenma qui lui sauta dessus et embrassa ses lèvres délicates. C'était si bon, si inséparable. Leur langues se mêlerent pour tisser un lien incassable entre eux deux. Tenma se retira ( Faut bien respirer, quand même! ) et se coucha près de son âme sœur, pour ainsi le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je t'aime trop, Tsurugi!

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime profondément, dit-il en lui souriant et en l'embrassant furtivement une troisième fois avec autant de passion que les deux premières. L'attaquant ténébreux glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de sa moitié, et caressa son torse avec envie. il lui enleva son tee-shirt, et commença à lui lécher et lui faire des baisers partout sur le haut du corps, se régalant de sa peau sucrée et douce. Tsurugi enleva son haut à son tour, Et le capitaine de Raimon pu déguster la peau blanche et pure de son âme sœur comme il venait de le faire. À présent, l'Amour n'avait plus de secrets pour eux...

une demi-heure plus tard, après que les deux adolescents se soient... disons bien défoulés, ils étaient couchés l'un près de l'autre, main dans la main, et se souriaient comme s'ils avaient trouvé l'unique chose au monde qu'ils voulaient: se trouver l'un et l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... répétait Tenma comme si c'était la formule magique du bonheur.

\- Je t'aime, je t'adore, et je t'aimerai toujours.

Tsurugi prit dans ses bras son petit protégé.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

Tenma l'embrassa et carressa le visage de son partenaire comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art.

\- Tu es si beau, tu as un visage et un corps si parfait... Je t'aime tellement qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour ça!

Tsurugi lui sourit et le serra encore une fois fort dans ses bras.

\- Et moi, je tiens tellement à toi que jamais je ne te blesserai.

Cela ranima un petit souvenir dans la tête de Tenma.

\- Au fait... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Mais je préfère penser à autre chose.

\- Oui. Pardon.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ; Maintenant je t'aime, et tu ne seras plus jamais triste.

Et ainsi ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tel un ange et un démon qui auraient fait la paix.

 ** _-FIN!-_**


End file.
